Dracula's Tradition
by DettyisLove
Summary: Daniel has a very special Halloween tradition being Count Dracula. The only thing missing is his Esmerelda. This story is in accordance to Count Dracula's Apology. Count Dracula has to do some major apologizing again.
1. Tight-Slap

**Count Dracula's Tradition**

_Daniel has a very special Halloween tradition being Count Dracula. The only thing missing is his Esmerelda. This story is in accordance to Count Dracula's Apology. Count Dracula has to do some major apologizing again._

* * *

_I think this story will only have 5 chapters. very short! I guess we'll see, huh? _

_I know I reallyyy shouldn't be uploading a new story, but gosh I couldn't get this idea out of my head. lol Hope you enjoy it! I have most of the chapters I had planned written! :D _

_Disclaimer: for entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tight-Slap**

Daniel and Claire walked off the plane getting their bags. It was a foggy day in London and Daniel was already having his doubts about being here. He couldn't believe how incredibly stupid he'd been these past 6 months. He basically shut out the only person in the world that ever gave up everything for him. How he did that, he would never understand. He really hoped that he could fix that broken tie that was making his life absolutely miserable. He knew it was a long time. He wasn't sure why he took so long to come to his senses and actually make that jump he should have made when she left. "Mom, do you think she'll forgive me?" Daniel said already feeling the air in his lungs getting tighter.

"Daniel, I've been telling you every day to come here, son. I don't know if she'll forgive you, but you owe it to both of you to at least apologize. To be honest, I want to slap you for taking so long to listen to me, but I think you punished yourself by shutting her out."

Daniel let out a big sigh looking down. He couldn't say anything back because she was absolutely right. If Betty was smart SHE would slap him for making her seem like she wasn't the most important person to him. He sighed again. As soon as they got in the town car waiting for them, Daniel closed his eyes and tried to push away the tears he felt threatening to form in his eyes.

Claire shook her head and placed her hand on his arm. "You both are so incredibly stubborn. I think you both need a tight slap."

Daniel honestly couldn't help but laugh at that. It was the first time he laughed in months. "I know I deserve it" he mumbled not opening his eyes. "Did you remember to bring it?" she asked looking at him. "I never leave anywhere without it." he said unable to keep a tear from escaping the corner of his shut eyes.

"Now, tell me again why you have had it for 6 months and never did anything until now?" she couldn't understand what went through that brain of his sometimes. He was infuriating. She wondered sometimes. Betty brought out the brightness in him. Without her he was as good as a lost cause. He let out another deep sigh. "Mom, I don't know. I'm an idiot, okay. I know that. I don't even know why I'm really here anyways. I'm sure she'll hate me for having the audacity to come here after 6 months."

Claire looked at her son sympathetically. "Now, Daniel, I know how much Betty cares about you. The poor girl made her life revolve around you, she cared so much. How do you expect her to feel after the only person that she thought would be there for her and support her didn't even bother to wish her well and say good bye."

Daniel finally opened his eyes and looked at her, his eyes blurry. "Mom, don't you think I know that? I know how incredibly selfish I was, but..." he sighed placing his face in his hands. "Mom, all I wanted for Betty was for her to be happy. I didn't want to ruin anything." He said, his voice getting hoarse. He sighed. Claire rubbed his back knowing that he was probably close to breaking down. She didn't want to push him further.

"I know that, dear. You two both have horrible communication when it comes to telling each other how you feel. Don't worry, son. If I know Betty...just don't blow it!" she said wanting him to figure things out. She knew she could probably put her 2 cents in, but she figured he needed to experience this for himself. Betty did. If it wasn't for her coming often having lunch with her, she knew Betty would lose herself completely. She didn't want that to happen. That girl had become such a powerful force in their lives; she owed it to her to be there for her as someone she could talk to.

Daniel took a deep breath and sat up. He wasn't going to give up yet. He already was acting like someone who lost a fight before even putting on his armor. He knew he couldn't be anywhere else. He had to see her today. It was their tradition. He knew he was crazy, but he had to try.

"Mom, you said you have the address for where she'll be tonight, right?"

"Yes, son." She pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and handed it to him. "Thanks mom. I love you. I promise I won't screw this up."

"You better not!"

He looked at the piece of paper in his hand and encased it in his palm. "Oh, I have something else you should see." she opened her bag.

Daniel looked at her curiously as she pulled out a magazine from her bag and handed it to him. "This was Betty's last issue. I thought you'd like to see it."

Daniel looked at the cover and opened it to where her name was printed. 'Betty Suarez, Editor in Chief'

He smiled looking at her name, feeling that tightening in his chest again. He wished he wasn't so stupid in how he acted about everything.

He felt such pride in her. He knew he made at least one right decision and that was letting her go. Maybe not how he let her go. That was stupid. So incredibly stupid. He looked up at his mom "thanks...did you talk to her recently?" he asked curiously.

She smiled. "I always talk to her."

He took a deep breath. "How is she?" he asked not sure what he wanted to hear as a response. "How are _you_, dear?" she came back. His eyes met hers and all she did was nod very slightly with that look in her eyes...that look like she knew everything. He looked at Betty's printed name again and smiled. He felt some ounce of hope.

* * *

AN: let me know what you think! ahhh lol I feel butterflies. lol I'm weeeeheeerdddd see can't even write it properly. lol

anyways, I'll update the next part soon! Thanks for reading. Please review!


	2. Loved Halloween - As in Past

**Count Dracula's Tradition**

_AN: hey! thanks for your reviews! glad you like the idea. Hope you like this part. Thanks for reading. _

_Disclaimer: for entertainment only! _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Loved Halloween –As in Past **

Betty was sitting at her desk already dreading the day. She looked at her calendar, at the square she blacked out. That was such a dumb idea. She blacked out every day that would likely remind her of Daniel, which was a lot, and that just made it worse because she saw those black squares mocking her. There was Christmas, of course Halloween, New Years, Daniel's birthday, even her birthday. She smirked thinking about how he always forgot her birthday but remembered that he would forget so he would plan something ahead of time just in case. She sighed. Why did she torture herself? She could have just gotten another calendar, but they were puppies! and so cute. She sighed blowing her hair and put her head on the desk.

"Betty!" Amanda's voice cheered as she ran in the office dressed in a 'not' slutty nurse's costume. Betty picked her head up. "Hey Amanda"

Amanda stopped in front of her desk looking at her in surprise. "You're not wearing a costume?"

"No...I was in a rush this morning. I have stuff to do, Amanda." She said trying to make an excuse. Amanda looked at her for a second and then shrugged "Do you want some candy?" she asked with a bright smile sneaking a piece herself. "No thanks, Amanda."

"Eee gasp! Betty's not wearing costumes or wants candy? The world MUST be ending!"

"Amandaa" Betty said in an annoyed tone.

Abbey, Betty's lovely hazel-eyed, brunette assistant walked up to her desk and then into Betty's office. "Hey luvs"

"Hi Abbey" They both said. Amanda looked back to Betty who was looking at whatever was on her desk with a slight frown. "What's the matter? You love Halloween"

"No, I don't. I have a lot of work to do Amanda. Please leave." Betty loved that Amanda came here a month ago and started working close with her, but sometimes she just needed Amanda-free time. And today was one of those days.

Amanda looked to Abbey with a face "She is so lying. What is with you today? You used to love Halloween, Betty!"

Betty looked up. "Yes, _used to_! As in PAST tense! Not anymore!" she said in frustration. "Leave the girl, so she doesn't like Halloween. Pish, posh."

"Oh whatever. She came into MODE dressed as a freaking butterfly one year. Ohh..." Suddenly realization hit. Amanda leaned against the desk "This is about Daniel isn't it?" she asked with a knowing grin.

Betty shot up from her chair "NO AMANDA! This is NOT about Daniel! Please leave me alone, okay?" she said even more upset than she already was.

Amanda stood upright. "Fine. No need to get so defensive about it." she came around her desk and stood next to her "Just so you know, I never saw him look at someone the way he looked at you." She said taking a piece of candy and sashaying away.

Betty let out a deep sigh slumping in her chair. She bit her lip trying to fight back those dreaded tears. "Now, now, luv, don't take it to heart" Abbey said coming up and rubbing her back comfortingly. "I have to say though, seems like that Daniel must mean something to you if you're getting so worked up over him."

Betty sighed trying her hardest to keep those tears back. Betty looked up at her assistant turned friend "He's..._was_...my best friend." She said feeling herself lose control of those tears. Abbey ran her hand through Betty's hair softly "I'm sure he still thinks you are, too." Of all the times Betty spoke of Daniel, which were very little, she could tell that he was very important to her. She wanted to ask more about him, but she knew Betty was vulnerable to any mention of him.

Abbey went around and pulled a seat up next to Betty. "Now why is that you're extra sensitive today?" she asked wanting to comfort her boss and friend. Betty looked at her. "It's Halloween...Me...Daniel and I... we..." she felt the tears that were welling up in her eyes slip down her cheeks. "We always did stuff on Halloween and it's just...I hate him" Betty stated getting more upset, the tears coming more. "Hate is a rather strong word, isn't it, now? I don't think you do" Abbey said looking at her, moving the hair back from her face. "Abbey, I can't go to this Halloween Party tonight...I just."

"No, no! I won't hear it, missy! You're going to that party and you're going to have fun! I'm coming, too. I'm rather excited, really. I've never been to a party before."

"Really?" Betty asked in surprise. Abbey shook her head smiling. "Yep...I was more of the artsy type. I liked just being outside and painting. I got invited lots of times, but" she shrugged "don't know...wasn't me."

Betty nodded in understanding. "Please Betty, you must come tonight. I won't let you sit at home being miserable."

"But Abbey, I'll just feel worse if I come."

"I won't have it, boss! You must come. It will be good for you and the magazine." She said with a grin.

Betty rolled her eyes. "I doubt that." She sighed. Abbey looked at her with those beautiful hazel eyes of hers that were quite convincing. "Please Betty, come as my friend."

Betty thought for a moment. Maybe she would feel better if she went. It was better than staying at home...alone...thinking about that someone that forgot about her. She looked at her "Ok. I'll go!"

Abbey smiled wide "Oh yay! I will pick you up at your place. You better wear a costume!" she said springing up from her chair happily and rolling it back in front. Betty blew her hair. "Alright"

Abbey stood in front of Betty's desk leaning against it placing both of her hands on the surface. "Now Betty, let me ask you this one question. I promise I won't ask anything else."

Betty looked at her curiously, already on the defensive. "What?"

"Why is it that you 'hate' this Daniel?" She just had to ask. She always made it not an issue to ask anything, but she just had to know what made her boss so nervous and fidgety at the mention of that name. In fact, one time Betty and Abbey were hanging out at her flat and ordered a pizza and the kid who delivered it turned out to be named Daniel. When Betty heard that name she immediately ran into the bathroom tears streaming from her eyes.

Betty frowned looking down at her desk. "He never said goodbye to me...he didn't even call me." Betty looked up with tears in her eyes. "It's been 6 months. He hasn't even..." she placed her face in her hands and began to sob. She promised herself she would never cry in front of anyone. She just couldn't control her emotions today. Abbey came around and hugged her. "There, there, luv; I didn't mean to upset you further. I'm sorry"

"I thought we were...we're supposed to be best friends."

"I think it's more than that, sweetheart." Abbey said moving back to see her boss's tear stained face. She looked so young, so innocent, so filled with love. She wished she could do something to bring them together. Perhaps she could find this Daniel somehow. From chit chatting with Amanda, she mentioned that Daniel always loved Betty, but was too stupid to admit it. Maybe she could talk some sense into him. Maybe even her boss.

Betty sat up trying to pull herself together. She couldn't believe she let herself fall apart in front of her assistant at work. She was glad there wasn't a lot of staff in yet. She had only cried three times in front of anyone in all the time that she's been in London. Most times if she felt like she would cry she would try to stay away from anyone. Although, there were times when Claire came and had lunch with her, she would find herself crying like a baby. She couldn't help it. Claire just seemed to know how to work her heart. She tried to put up this shield, but Claire was too smart and clever to fall for it; especially with Betty. The one good thing that came from the visits from Mrs. Meade were her little tid-bits of information about Daniel she desperately craved, but wished she didn't, and her just being there to talk to. She would be a miserable wreck without her visits, and Abbey; Abbey was such a wonderful person she loved and couldn't think of not having as her assistant and friend.

"Sorry for messing up your blouse" Betty said embarrassed noticing how wet Abbey's shirt became from her crying. Abbey looked at her blue silk blouse seeing the tear-stained spot and laughed. "Don't worry about it, dear. I'm a painter. I'm almost always covered in paint. A few tears aren't going to be any worse." She said with a laugh. Betty found herself laughing along with her.

"Thanks Abbey."

"Ok luv. I'll go get you some breakfast and then we can work on some stuff and you can go get ready for the party. I'm going to make sure you have a blast tonight."

Betty smiled. "I hope so. If not, I'll take away your Christmas bonus" she joked. "Oh, ha-ha. You wouldn't dare."

"How are you so sure? Challenging your boss?"

"No, you're just way too sweet. And you love me, so you will do no such thing. Ta, luv. I'll be back soon." She said walking out of her office. Betty shook her head smiling. She sat up straight and took a deep breath. Hopefully, she could enjoy the party tonight. Maybe this was the step she had to take to move on from Daniel. She sighed and opened her desk drawer. She looked in for a few seconds then picked up the pocket sized photo. It was of her and Daniel last Halloween, she was Esmerelda and he was Dracula, as always. She smiled for a moment. She loved Halloween. It held some of her best memories with Daniel. Now, she could barely breathe on the day. She held the picture with both hands, her fingertips at the center. She was close to tearing it, but...she froze, she couldn't find herself doing that. She brushed the tear from her cheek and put the photo back in the drawer.

"God, I hope I can get through this day" she mumbled in her hands. "Stupid Daniel." She mumbled wiping her face hoping she can get through this day without thinking about him. She laughed at the thought of that. She knew that was practically impossible. She sighed and started to work.

* * *

AN: so sad :/

please review! I'll try and get the next part up tomorrow! :D


	3. Surprise

**Count Dracula's Tradition**

_AN: Thanks for your reviews! Ok, this chapter is a little shorter, but I think the next one will be longer :D thanks for reading. hope you like it. _

_Disclaimer: for entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Surprise**

Abbey had gone to get some breakfast and coffee for Betty, when she was leaving she heard her name being called. "Abbey!" Claire said happily once she saw here. Abbey looked in the direction of the voice and her eyes went wide and a smile graced her pretty face "Claire!" she ran over and hugged her. "Oh, how wonderful to see you!"

"Likewise, dear. You look lovely."

"Thanks" she giggled, and then glanced at Daniel. "Oh, Abbey, this is my son Daniel. Daniel, Abbey."

"DANIEL?" her eyes went wide. "Ahhh, Daniel!" she wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight and jumping up excitedly. "Oh yay, you're here!"

Daniel was very confused, almost falling back from her tight hug. As soon as she moved back she slapped him across the face rather hard making a very loud smacking sound that resonated the café. "Oww" Daniel brought his hand to his face. "What the hell?" he looked at her in shock. Claire's eyes went wide, but then she laughed in amusement.

Abbey brought her hand to her mouth surprised at herself "Oh God, I'm so sorry."

"Ahh..." Daniel rubbed his cheek. "God, what did you slap me for?"

Abbey put her hands on her hips "You're such a jerk!"

"I'm sorry, but could you please explain to me why I'm a jerk?" he asked confused, also wondering why his mother was having a laughing fit next to him. He glared at her and then looked back at the short-haired brunette in front of him who was glaring right back at him.

"You, mister, have caused my boss a lot of heart ache."

"What? Who's your boss?" He asked still able to feel the slap on his face. "Your _used to be_ best friend, Betty!"

His eyes went wide "Betty?"

Abbey held out her hand "I'm Abbey, Betty's assistant." She said in a cheerful voice. Daniel just stared at her hand for a few seconds, unable to speak or move all the sudden.

She put her hand back down and looked at him. "Do you have any idea what you did to her?" she asked with a protective tone. He looked up at her. "I know. I'm the biggest jerk ever. I have to go see her" he said about to run out when Abbey grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Oh, no you don't, mister! I just got her to cheer up a little. She was so upset."

"She was upset?" Daniel asked, his face filled with worry. Claire and Abbey looked at him like he fell from the sky. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ok, that was a stupid question, I know."

"I have an idea though. There is this Halloween Party tonight that some of our staff planned, and I'm convincing Betty to come. Apparently, you two have a thing with Halloween, so she's quite emotional today, but you just show up there, and well, I can't tell you what she will do, but that's where you'll come in."

"Right, my mom gave me the address for where it is."

Abbey looked at him with a small smile. "I'm glad you're here."

Daniel smiled.

"You really broke her heart." Abbey said looking at him sadly. Daniel looked down. "I know. I don't even deserve to see her again."

"You probably don't, but I will not have that. YOU ARE GOING to this party if I have to drag you there myself. Actually, Claire will drag you there. I'm dragging Betty." She said with a giggle. Claire smirked looking at Daniel.

"I'll be there!" he said confidently. "Alright, I have to get going." She pulled out her card "here's my number should you need anything. And please, please, don't screw this up! This is probably you're only chance. Make it good!" she said with a smile.

Daniel smiled "I'll try."

"Don't try, do! Okay, bye" she was about to leave when he pulled her back. "Wait a sec; can you give her something for me?"

She stood there for a moment in contemplation. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"please." He said looking at her, his eyes pleading with her. Darn, he had really charming eyes, she thought. She took a breath glancing at Claire who shrugged basically saying it was her call. She looked back at Daniel seeing that hopeful face. "Oh, alright"

"Yes" he quickly pulled out an envelope with a letter he had written on his way from the town car and handed it to her. She looked at it and back at him with smile and sparkle in her eye "is it a love letter?" she asked dreamily.

Daniel laughed, but said "no, not really. More of an apology letter"

She crinkled her nose not sure if that was good or bad. "You really think an apology letter will fix this? She deserves an apology from YOU, not a letter!"

"Well, I wanted to go see her, but you said-"

"I know, I know. Alright, you just make sure you come tonight and I'll handle Betty. Chao!" she quickly left the café. Daniel looked at his mom who immediately smacked him across the back of his head. "Oww, mom?" he looked at her questioningly. She laughed "You deserved that slap from Abbey, and you get one from me, and I'm sure you'll be getting one from Betty, eventually."

Daniel looked at her and smirked shaking his head.

* * *

AN: lol Daniel deserved those slaps! hahaha :P please review! hope you like it!


	4. Diversion

**Count Dracula's Tradition**

_AN: Hi thanks for your reviews. here is the next part! :) Thanks again!_

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Diversion**

Abbey walked into Betty's office placing the brown bag with her bagel on her desk making sure to stick Daniel's letter inside the bag. "Have a nice breakfast."

"Thanks"

Abbey was just about to leave the office when Betty called her back. "Wait, aren't you going to eat with me?" Betty asked looking up at her pulling out the bagel. "No, I already ate, luv."

"Oh. Alright" she sighed. "Oh come now, Betty. I'll sit with you if you want." She giggled. Betty smiled at her.

Abbey shook her head "You're such a silly head." she said teasingly taking a seat across from her.

She and Betty were chatting while Betty ate her bagel; Abbey was getting nervous and anxious should she find the note with her in the office. She didn't really want to be in her office when she did.

About thirty minutes later, Betty put the wrappers and napkins in the bag and threw them in the trash. Abbey was surprised she hadn't noticed the note. She needed to figure out a way to get it out of the trash. It seemed that that was a harder task then what they had to do today.

Daniel was taking a walk in London. He couldn't sit. His body was numb. He didn't feel anything. He was somewhat hopeful that Abbey was going to help him. He sighed as he walked down the walkway along the bridge and leaned over the rail. He looked out and saw the water. How he wished he could have acted differently. He was such an idiot.

Daniel closed his eyes seeing nothing but blackness. Suddenly he saw gold light and a curved stairwell. As the gold light reached the top of the stairwell, Betty was standing there. He practically lost his breath. His heart started racing. She looked stunning. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that had purple lace decorating the bodice, a pink ribbon just below her waistline, her long wavy hair around her shoulders and the scarf in her hair. The pink scarf. Her smile was radiant. He couldn't believe he let her get away.

She saw him and walked down the stairs never looking away from him. She smiled bigger with every step she took closer to him. As she got to the last step he held his hand out for her. She smiled and took it. As her hand came into his, his fingers wrapped around and pulled her close into him. He was holding her tight around her waist, the silky fabric of the ribbon at his fingertips. Her chest was pressed up against his, her face close. Her eyes were looking into his. How could he let her get away? His hand moved up to her face brushing her cheek softly and moving a strand of hair. She watched him carefully.

His eyes met hers again. "I love you, Betty." She smiled and moved her hands to his face kissing him. He held her close and kissed her more passionately. As soon as he moved back and his hands were about to come up to her face she vanished leaving nothing but the pink scarf on the floor. He looked down and picked it up. Just like she left New York, she left him there. Daniel sighed feeling his breathing deepen.

It had been a few hours when Abbey was getting desperate. She and Betty were working non-stop. She needed a distraction to get Betty out of her office for a few minutes. What could she do? She fidgeted nervously, but when she looked up she saw Betty eyeing her curiously. "What's wrong with you? You look like you're going to see a ghost."

Abbey smiled weakly. "Sorry, Betty" Abbey looked out of Betty's office and jumped up when she saw Amanda "Amanda!" she quickly walked out and to her. Betty watched her assistant shaking her head.

"Amanda, I need your help." Abbey said not knowing what else to do. "Okay?"

"I need you to create a distraction to get Betty out of her office for a few minutes." Amanda looked at her suspiciously. "Please Amanda."

Amanda rolled her eyes "oh alright. You owe me for this"

"Trust me. This might just fix things."

Amanda looked at her oddly "I'll be back."

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked confused. She shrugged and went back in Betty's office. "What was that all about?" Betty asked curiously. "Oh, uh...you know Amanda. Just crazy and always gossiping."

Betty wondered what was making her assistant so nervous all the sudden. In a few seconds Amanda walked into her office "Oo, Betty."

"What is it Amanda?"

"I was just in the bathroom and in the stall I was in someone wrote something dirty about you"

Abbey looked at Amanda in surprise. Betty stood up "What? Who would do that?" she looked down confused for a second "What would someone write about me that's dirty? No one even knows me enough to do that."

"I don't know. You better come see" Amanda said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of her office. Abbey shot out of the chair in front of Betty's desk and to the trash can.

"Amanda, what the heck?" Betty said almost tripping from Amanda pulling her so fast. Betty stood in front of the stall where she saw in red lipstick "Betty loves sandwiches"

Betty laughed and looked at Amanda amused "I don't get it. How is that dirty? I do love sandwiches. That's nothing compared to what people wrote about me at MODE." Amanda stood really close to the stall and pointed at it "but Betty, it is"

Betty noticed that Amanda was wearing the same lipstick color. She smeared her finger along the writing on the stall realizing it was fresh. "AMANDA!" Betty had her hands on her hips. "Did you write that? Ugh" Betty walked out of the restroom. "Please clean that."

"But Betty..."

Abbey was rummaging through the small trash can wondering where the heck the note went. She finally got the bag and pulled out the note.

"Amanda, I don't have time for this!" Betty said walking up to the office. Abbey panicked.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Betty's soft voice came out from behind her and Abbey's heart stopped in her throat. She stood up quickly holding the envelop behind her back. "Nothing!" she said a little too defensively.

Betty looked at her curiously. "Okay." She said walking toward her desk. Just as Abbey was passing her, Betty reached behind her and snatched the envelop. "What's this?" she asked curiously looking at it. As soon as she saw the handwriting of her name, her heart began racing. She could recognize that handwriting any day. Betty looked up at Abbey, taking a gulp. "What's this?" she asked sounding more desperate than when she asked previously.

Abbey backed away slowly and shrugged "uh...it's nothing." She stuttered not knowing what to say. Betty looked at her; her eyebrows furrowed "Abbey, this is not nothing! How did you get this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I saw it on the floor and saw that it had your name on it so I was putting it on your desk.

Betty looked at her assistant skeptically. "Please go" Betty said firmly. Abbey looked down and turned quickly walking out of Betty's office and to her desk. She was so nervous not knowing what was going to happen.

Betty took a deep breath and sat in her chair. She placed the envelop on the desk and stared at her name written on the front. Her heart was pounding. She didn't know what to think. Was Daniel here? Why was he here after 6 months? There was probably some logical explanation for this. She felt the air in her lungs tighten. She fought the stinging sensation in her eyes. She couldn't let herself fall apart again. She didn't know if she could handle it. Her heart was already hurting. She took another breath and picked up the envelop. She flipped it to the side where the flap was. Before she lifted it she looked up through the glass to see Abbey looking at her and suddenly look down.

She looked back down at the envelop and opened the flap and slipped out the folded card. Her heart was racing just touching the paper. She unfolded the card and felt tears already threaten to form in her eyes just seeing the writing.

* * *

AN: I'm working on the next chapter as I post this! :P


	5. More Hurt

**Count Dracula's Tradition**

_Hi. Hope you like this story! :) Here is the next part! I have the next part done. The more reviews the quicker I'll update. _

_Thanks. For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 5: More hurt**

Betty looked down at the envelop and opened the flap and slipped out the folded card. Her heart was racing just touching the paper. She unfolded the card and felt tears already threaten to form in her eyes just seeing the writing.

_Betty,_

_In my office you once told me that I pretended I didn't care, but you knew I had a good heart. I hope you still think that, because Betty, I will never pretend I don't care about you. I do. Very much. You're the one thing, the one person I can say I honestly care about with all my heart._

_I broke my biggest promise to you and that was that I would treat you better. I broke that promise. What I did to you is unforgivable. I'm very sorry though. I never meant to hurt you. I really never deserved you or your friendship. I promised you that you would have someone when you need it, but when you needed me the most I wasn't there. I'm truly very sorry for that. For everything I ever did to upset you. All I ever want for you is to see your smile. You always believed in me. I will never stop believing in you._

_I miss you. _

Betty folded the note back and felt the tears in her eyes. She crumpled the paper in her hand and threw it in the trash. She looked up and caught Abbey glancing in her office. Betty took the note back out of the trash and smoothed it out getting up with determination.

She walked out and stood right in front of Abbey's desk. "Where did you get this?" she asked wanting to keep her emotions together. "Betty, please relax. You're stressing too much. I...I ran into Claire...and she uh, she gave it to me to give to you."

Betty automatically relaxed. Something about hearing Claire's name just always made her feel calm and forget everything. "So, so..." she stuttered not knowing how to ask what she was feeling. "D..." She couldn't even finish saying his name. She wanted to know where he was and what was going on with him, but she felt frozen. She couldn't make herself speak.

"I'm sorry, Betty." Abbey said curiously wondering what Daniel had written in the note. Betty stood there quietly not saying a word. It frightened her somewhat. She didn't like seeing her cheerful sweet boss miserable and on the verge of tears.

"Betty, please say something" Abbey said standing up not sure if she should come next to her boss or stay where she was.

Betty crumpled the paper in her hand "Can you please get me the prints of the last photo shoot?" she asked almost mechanically and turned walking back into her office. Abbey sighed and complied with her boss' request and left to get what she asked.

When Betty sat at her desk she looked up and when she saw that Abbey was gone she uncurled the note and re-read it, the tears falling from her eyes. "Where are you, Daniel?" she said quietly not understanding what both of them were doing. It was driving her mad. She didn't know if she could take this anymore.

"I thought I'd find you here." Daniel was snapped out of his thoughts of Betty and was surprised to see his mother.

"What? How?" Daniel asked confused. Claire walked up next to him standing on the right of him and bringing her arms over the rail. "Betty told me of that night you both went to the bridge, actually both nights."

Daniel looked at her in surprise "she did?" he asked, his heart skipping. She smiled. "Yes, Daniel, you really have no idea how much she cared about you. Everything she did was practically to make you happy, to keep you smiling."

Daniel rubbed his hands over his face, trying to fight back the wetness in his eyes. "I know. I wanted to do that for her, too, mom. I really did. That was the only reason why I let her go. I know she probably hates me now, but she would have really hated me if I kept her from her dream."

"She doesn't hate you."

"I keep telling myself that, but...I hurt her so bad. I can't believe I did that to her." He said feeling the hold on his emotions wavering.

"I know you only wanted what was best for her. Did you ever think that _you_ were what was best for her?"

Daniel was dumbstruck by her question. He never really thought about that. He felt his heart break even more than it already had since she left. Each day he was away from her he would feel worse.

Claire placed a hand on his back and rubbed it comfortingly. "I know you think it might be hard for her to accept your apology or you might need to do this grand gesture for her, but really, Daniel, I think she would just be happy to see you. You let her go without saying a single word to her. The poor girl wanted to call you so many times, but she thought _you_ hated her. I tried to convince her to call you, but she would just say it wasn't fair, and that why should she have to call you. You should call her, you should at least say sorry. She even said _'even if he didn't say sorry and just said hi, I would forgive him'_. I agreed with her. She always went out of her way for you; you couldn't do that just once."

Claire knew she was saying things that would upset him, but he needed to hear it. He hurt Betty so badly; he needed to understand how much he hurt her.

With each word that escaped his mother's mouth, tears slipped down his face. He couldn't believe he hurt her so badly. He slid down to the floor leaning against the rail, his face in his hands. Claire looked down at him. She looked at him sympathetically.

Claire knew this was a bad idea and she wasn't the kind of person to do this, but she came down on the ground next to her son and rubbed his arm comfortingly.

She could hear his sniffles which reminded her of how he was when he was a little boy. She wished she and Bradford were more affectionate to their kids, perhaps they wouldn't have such a hard time telling people they loved that they indeed loved them. Daniel kept his face in his hands. "I didn't mean to do that. I love Betty. I just wanted her to have everything she ever dreamed of" Daniel said, his voice hoarse.

Claire leaned against him rubbing his knee "I know that, Daniel. I'm sure even she would understand that. It was just the way you let her go that was hurtful."

Daniel removed his hands from his face and nodded in agreement. Claire smiled slightly and wiped his face. "You still have a chance, you know? I know how much she loves you." She said keeping her hand on his right cheek.

Daniel looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Did she ever say that to you?"

Claire smirked looking down. "No. I'd asked her many times if she had feelings for you and even tried to convince her that that was why she was so miserable, but she would deny it or say that was ridiculous, it was just because you two were close friends."

A hope filled smile came across his face. Claire just smiled. "You'll go to the party tonight and convince her." She said with a determined and confident voice that made him just as determined and confident. Daniel hugged her "Thanks mom"

"I'm happy to help." She said with a delighted tone making Daniel laugh. "Of course you are. When are you not happy to meddle in my life?" he said teasingly. "Just so you know, without me, you'd be in a bar drinking your life away." She said knowingly.

Daniel nodded knowing that was true. "I know. I love your meddling. Sometimes it's too much, but..." he smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thanks."

Claire smiled. "Alright son, now help up your old mom off the ground." Daniel laughed getting up and helping her up.

* * *

AN: REVIEWS! :) Thanks for reading!


	6. Costume in Disguise

**Count Dracula's Tradition**

_AN: Thanks for your reviews! How can we not love Claire! :D Hope you like this part! It's longer and I like it! :) lol_

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Costume in Disguise**

Daniel and Claire got some lunch and went to the park close to their hotel for a while until they had to get ready for the party. Daniel was sitting at a table bench his chin resting on his fist as he practically stared at the small black box in front of him. That's all he did for the past hour while his mother went to MODE UK to pay a visit. He let out a breath and fingered the edges of the box. The more time passed the more Daniel became nervous. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He had to remind himself to stay strong and positive. His heart would race at the thought of seeing Betty again. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to contain himself. He closed his eyes trying to calm his nerves. He felt a blow in his ear. "I miss you" her voice came out soft next to his ear. He felt his heart race all over again.

Her arms came around his neck and she brought her face next to his. "Remember all the fun we used to have? I miss that." He felt her lips touch his cheek softly and then the 'wind' again. Daniel swallowed hard and opened his eyes and saw the opened box. His finger traced the edges of it.

"It's very beautiful"

"Betty?"

"No Daniel, it's your mother" she said with an amused tone. Daniel sighed and looked up at his mom. "Sorry"

She came around and sat next to him. He closed the box and looked at her. She smiled. "Shall we go?"

He nodded and took a deep breath. "Now or never" he said before he got up. She got up and they made their way to the hotel to get ready.

* * *

It was now 6pm and Betty had to be leaving soon. She was tired and really didn't want to go to this stupid party. She was only going for Abbey. If she had a choice she would just stay home and eat ice cream. Betty sighed and opened her drawer picking up the crinkled paper. She felt her heart break even more. She stared at his note, the last three words plaguing her mind.

"I miss you, too, Daniel." She said quietly to herself knowing she was betraying herself by admitting that. "Betty" at the sound of Abbey's voice Betty jumped dropping the note on the floor.

"Abbey...uh..."

Abbey looked at her curiously for a moment, but then shrugged it off. "Ready to go, luv?"

"I guess..." Betty said half-heartedly. Abbey came up to her and put an arm around "oh come now, Betty, cheer up, huh?"

Betty smiled as much as she could despite how she felt inside. She wasn't sure if this pain would ever go away. "I'll come by and pick you up and we can go together." Abbey said excitedly.

Betty smiled with a nod. They both got their things and made their way to get ready for the party.

* * *

Daniel was putting on his costume feeling his body go numb just thinking about all the fun times he had with Betty while wearing it. He looked at himself in the mirror; his black pants went just below his waist, the red brocade vest outside of the long sleeve white shirt.

He began to bring the cape around him and was about to hook the chain together when he was stopped by a pair of soft hands. His breath caught seeing the beauty before him. Her chocolate brown eyes looked into his "I can help with that" her voice came out quiet and playful. He was caught in a daze unable to look away from her as she began to hook the chain of his cape together. As soon as the chain was clipped, her hands slid down his vest smoothing out the wrinkles and folds. He felt a surge of heat through his body as her delicate hands touched his body. Her hands slowly came back up around his cape fixing the collar so it lay just right around his neck. Her eyes never left her task. He watched her hands, her face, and her eyes. He was transfixed by her. Her closeness was sending shudders through his body. Her scent...god, he missed her scent.

She slowly got close to him so her body was pressed against his just enough to send a wave of tingles through him; her lips stopped right by his ear. "I love you" her voice came out in a whisper just before she placed a kiss to his cheek and vanished before him. Daniel's phone went off snapping him back to reality.

He could still feel her warmth and smell her perfume. How was that not real? She felt so real. He'd daydreamed of Betty a lot, ever since Hilda's wedding, but the ones he had in London were so real. He'd never felt her touch or smell her sweet scent so vividly before today. Daniel ran his hand over his face letting out a frustrated breath. He stood there trying to get the feel of her hands along his body out of his mind. She wasn't real. He really hoped Betty would forgive him. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't. He would surely die if he had to live another day without her. He couldn't do it anymore.

"Daniel, sweetheart, can you help me with this?" his mother came out of the restroom holding a rather glamorous necklace. Daniel saw her reflection in the mirror and turned "Wow, mom, you look beautiful" he said admiring the beautiful mask she was wearing. The gold sparkled designs around that decorated it were so intricate and detailed; there were gold chains that hung below the rim of the mask. The mask went along with her long elegant black dress that was accented by gold beads around the neckline.

"Thank you, dear. You look rather charming yourself. I figured I should be more in disguise so Betty shouldn't notice me and suspect anything" she said walking up to him. She handed him the gold necklace and turned around. He fastened it and she turned back to face him smoothing his shirt. "That's a good idea. Thanks" he said gratefully. She smiled looking up at him. "I love you, son."

Daniel smiled "love you, too, mom." He said feeling his eyes sting. He looked down and she placed a hand to his face. "I have something for you" he looked up and saw her holding up a black mask. "Wow, that's cool" he said taking it in his hand looking at it for a minute. On one side there were silver swirls that decorated it and the other had a single shiny red swirl that went across.

"I thought you could use that" she said. He smiled and nodded "ya...thanks." he looked at the mirror and put the mask on, covering the top half of his face. He wondered if Betty was to see him would she recognize his eyes. He did look a little different. The only thing that he could tell would give him away would be his eyes, but he figured he would just see it out. He took a deep breath and looked at his mom.

"Ready to go?" she asked looking at him. He took another deep breath. "I don't know." He shrugged "let's go" he said wanting to face his biggest fear. Hoping Betty would forgive him for his stupidity.

Daniel held his hand out. Claire smiled and took his hand.

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

Betty took a deep breath and opened the box she hadn't looked at it in months since she moved to London. She hated herself for keeping it all. She knew she should get rid of it. He basically got rid of her. Why shouldn't she get rid of him? But she just couldn't find herself doing that. Every time she was close to burning everything in it, she would open the box and look inside and find herself unable to do it. She hated that she couldn't do it. She hated that she couldn't breathe just thinking about him. Just thinking about those eyes the mesmerized her. Just thinking about how much she missed him. Just thinking about how much she wished she did things differently. Just thinking about how even though he hurt her so badly she still thought of him as her best friend.

She took another deep breath fighting back tears and picked up the pink scarf. She hated herself for keeping it. She hated herself for wanting to wear it, but she couldn't find herself not wearing it. Especially today. It was tradition. She found it strange that the other Americans at her work wanted to throw a Halloween party. She closed the box and pushed it back in the closet. She stood in front of the mirror assessing her flowy purple dress. She smoothed out the purple and gold-trimmed scarf around her waist that complimented the light purple and gold embroidery on the white blouse she wore. She started to tie the pink scarf in her hair.

"I can help with that" his voice made her heart race as his hands held hers taking the scarf. Betty felt her skin tingle as his hands made their way through her hair. His body was close to hers, she could feel his warmth. "I'm sorry, Esmerelda" he whispered close to her ear slipping the scarf around her hair his knuckles barely brushing her neck but made her feel like a herd of butterflies flew over her skin.

"You will always be my best friend, my Esmerelda, my Betty..." he kissed her cheek as he tied the scarf below her hair. He ran his hands down her arms softly pulling her closer to his body. "You don't hate me." He said in barely a whisper and kissed her cheek again.

The tears welled up in her eyes as she looked in the mirror, her imagination getting the better of her. She fell to the ground, her face in her knees starting to cry. The door opened and Abbey walked in with a smile "Betty!" her face instantly fell when she saw Betty on the floor crying. She quickly went over coming down next to her. "Betty..."

"Abbey, please go to the party. I, I, can't, hh, come. I...I just...I really can't" she mumbled through her sobs, her face still in her knees.

"Betty, you have to go! I won't have you sitting here crying all night." She pulled her up. "Listen to me, Betty." she held her face wiping her tears "You have to go. I promise...things will be better." Abbey said feeling her own eyes sting at the sight of her friend. She knew she needed to get Betty there so she could see Daniel again. He was the only one that could fix Betty's broken heart.

Betty looked at her eyes, hers getting blurry.

"I promise. Trust me." Abbey looked at her moving the hair from her face. "Okay?" She looked into her eyes. Betty nodded and hugged her. Abbey rubbed her back comfortingly. "I promise" she whispered running her hand through her hair hugging her for a while until she felt she was calm enough and her crying stopped.

When Abbey moved back to see her face, she smiled.

"I'm sorry" Betty said apologetically for her haywire emotions. Abbey moved the hair away from her face. "It's okay, Betty. I may be your assistant, but I'm your friend, too. I hate seeing you like this. It hurts me, too. Now, come on, let's go to this party" she said pulling Betty up from the floor. "I promised you lots of fun. I'm not losing my Christmas bonus. If I do, you won't get such a nice gift" she teased making Betty laugh despite her wet cheeks.

"Let's clean you up a little" Abbey took her to the bathroom and cleaned her face from the running make up and reapplied it. "You look so pretty, Betty. I love seeing you without glasses."

Betty smiled. "You look great, too, Abbey. I love your costume" she said thinking she looked so cool as Superwoman. God knew she came to Betty's rescue on more than one occasion, especially today. "Thanks, I like it too. I had to order it online." She looked at herself in the mirror loving the blue and red combination. She smoothed the fabric against her half-covered midriff. She fixed the red skirt so it hung just above her hips. "Alright, let's go."

Betty smiled. They both made their way. Daniel texted Abbey letting her know that he and his mother were on the way. She felt butterflies herself. She couldn't breathe just thinking about them meeting again. She hoped things would go well. She wasn't sure if Betty would go off on him or be happy to see him. She just hoped they could sort everything out.

* * *

AN: You know what's coming next... lol :P Please review!


	7. Dance with the Masked Man

**Count Dracula's Tradition**

_AN: Thanks for your reviews and such! hope you like it! :P_

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dance with the Masked Man**

Daniel and Claire walked into the hall where the party was. Daniel's heart was pounding in his chest wanting to run away, but he knew there was no turning back. He finally convinced himself to be here and he had to stick through and tell Betty how sorry he was and how he felt. He took a deep breath wondering how he was going to not pass out.

"Relax sweetheart" Claire said in an amused, yet reassuring tone as they made their way inside. He let out that breath he took forgetting he even held his breath. "I feel like I'm going to collapse"

She laughed at his dramatics. "Oh quit it! You sound like a girl!" she said teasingly. He glared at her. "Mom, come on. Geez. I haven't seen her in months which felt like years. How do you expect me to feel?"

"Now think about that Daniel. This is how you feel now. Think of how..."

He interrupted her before she could continue "Just stop, ok? I'm here now, aren't I? Just let me handle this now." he said upset. She looked at him apologetically. Daniel went to the bar and got a drink taking it in one swig. He took a deep breath and that was stupid because his breath was automatically taken away when he saw Betty walking in. Her uncovered eyes, her sleek shiny wavy hair, and that beyond beautiful brace-less smile of hers, Betty looked like a goddess. He gasped at the sight of her. His heart started racing, he felt the blood rush through his veins, and he nearly missed the countertop as he was putting down his glass, but Claire came next to him with an amused smile grabbing it before it slipped.

"God, she's gorgeous" He couldn't believe how breath-taking she looked. "Why didn't you tell me she looked so amazing now?"

"Would you have loved her any less if I hadn't?"

"No" he responded unable to take his eyes off her as she walked through the room with Abbey. "Exactly, so I didn't feel a need to disclose that"

He smirked and looked at her for a brief second not really wanting to take his eyes off Betty for even a split second. He turned his gaze back to Betty. _God Betty, you deserve better than me. How could I be so stupid? _He thought to himself. _I hope you can forgive me._

As Betty and Abbey walked in Betty felt butterflies all over. She had the strangest feeling. She started to turn back when Abbey grabbed her arm "Oh where do you think you're going, missy?"

"Abbey..." she sighed "I don't know if I can do this." Her eyes skipped around the room as she took a deep breath and then looked back at Abbey. "I feel weird."

"That's just nerves. You'll loosen up. It's a party for goodness sake. Chill girl!" she said with a grin making Betty laugh at her attempt to sound American.

Abbey grabbed her arm and pulled her along to get some drinks to loosen her up. As they made their way to the bar, Daniel and Claire panicked. "Shit, mom, go somewhere" he said through his teeth. Claire walked away blending in the crowd of people. Daniel turned his back just as they approached right next to him. Daniel's heart nearly came out of his body. Betty was standing right next to him.

"Come on, Betty. Just relax" Abbey said and then ordered them two drinks. Betty looked to her side getting only sight of Daniel's back, just the sight of the cape made Betty want to scream. She looked back at Abbey. "Abbey, I'm going to die!"

"You're not going to die, silly! You're so dramatic!" She handed Betty the shot of alcohol.

Daniel glanced at them and smiled. Just hearing her voice and having her next to him, he knew he was an idiot for not coming here sooner.

Betty drank it in one gulp. She winced at the strength of it hitting her senses. She let out a deep breath. "I feel like I'm going to faint. Is it hot in here?" she said. "Another shot!" she ordered the bartender.

Abbey laughed "Oh God Betty! You're nuts, luv!" she grabbed her arm and pulled her along just as she drank that shot and slammed it back on the countertop. Daniel leaned back along the counter and looked at them smiling. _Still my Betty_, he thought.

Abbey and Betty ended up talking to a few co-workers, Abbey slipped out her phone and txt Daniel. _"Where the bloody hell are you?" _

Daniel heard his phone beep and took it out. He laughed and responded _"I'm at the bar. I saw you and Betty."_

In a minute she looked up and a huge smile graced her face as he waved to her with a rather charming smile. She looked down at her phone, when Betty looked at her curiously. "Who are you texting?" she asked curiously. Abbey looked up moving her phone from her sight. "nobody!"

Betty looked at her skeptically. "Oh alright, an old friend said he was going to stop by later. I was just wondering what costume he was going to wear so I'll know it's him."

Betty looked at her intently.

"Stop it!" Abbey said hating it when Betty did that to her. Betty laughed "So, what's his costume?" she asked.

"He's going to be a...uh...Zorro!" She said at the top of her head. Betty nodded "oh-kay" she still looked at her suspiciously, but let it go. Abbey text him back quickly so Betty wouldn't see. _"Why the heck didn't you make a move?" _

"_It wasn't the right time yet." _

"_As long as you do it right!" _she responded._ "I plan on it!" _he sent back.

"Abbey!" someone called making both Betty and Abbey look to see who was calling her. "Jon!" Abbey ran up to him in surprise, doubly surprised that he was dressed in the costume that she just told Betty and was indeed an old friend. She hugged him tight. "Come meet my friend" Abbey pulled him along to Betty. "Betty, Jon. Jon, Betty."

Jon was wearing a Zorro costume, his blond hair pushed back in a hair tie, his mask hanging around his neck and he had such amazing eyes that seemed brown, but had hints of green, and was extremely attractive. Betty smiled "Nice to meet you, Jon!"

"Likewise, luv" he said taking her hand and kissing it. Betty felt her cheeks warm up. Abbey smiled at her boss.

Jon looked back to Abbey. "Care to dance, AB?"

"Wow, my nephew calls me that" Betty said in surprise. Jon looked at her with a smirk. "Really?"

Betty nodded. "Short for Aunt Betty" she giggled making both Abbey and Jon laugh. "Well, then, I'll have to call her something else, huh?" he said with a smirk. Betty shrugged. "No that's fine."

Abbey grabbed his arm "I'd love to dance" He smiled looking at her and held her hand and walked her to where there were some people dancing. As they walked over Abbey looked back at Betty with a happy smile and wink. Betty laughed shaking her head.

"Betty, darling" Betty smiled knowing who's voice that was she turned around and hugged him tight "Max! How are you? I didn't think you'd be back from Italy so soon" next to Marc, Max was like the nice version of him; he even looked somewhat like Marc. It was scary. He was dressed as a rather glamorous cowboy.

"'I'm wonderful luv. You look stunning. Who are you supposed to be?"

"Uh...Esmerelda. Like from Hunchback of Notre Dame"

"Ohhh...great. I can see it now." He noticed she looked sad all the sudden. "What's the matter, luv?" he asked bringing his arm around her.

Claire walked up to Daniel seeing the expression on his face. She stood next to him looking to where he was looking to see Betty with Max. She looked back at Daniel "Don't worry, dear. He's gay. He worked at Betty's magazine."

She saw that he automatically relaxed. He sighed leaning against the counter watching her for a few moments. He couldn't believe he was seeing Betty after so long. He felt his chest tighten.

Betty told Max why she suddenly became upset, a tear slipping down her face. "Aw, there, there, Betty" Max hugged her warmly. He moved back and took her hand "Dance with me, Betty. We're not going to let you be miserable because some moron couldn't see how amazing you are."

Betty looked at him with tears beginning to form. She smiled and held her hand out. He smiled and took it happily pulling her along to the dance floor. Max was like magic. Whenever she felt down all she had to do was find him and he always cheered her up. She already found herself having fun and the sadness slip away.

Daniel watched her loving the smile on her face. He was not going to mess this up. He had to have that smile back in his life. He had to make sure never to hurt her ever again. He had to go over there right now. He looked to his mom and smiled. She rubbed his back. He took a breath and started in Betty's direction, his heart racing faster with each step closer he took.

Betty laughed as Max spun her into him "how do you know how to dance so well, Max?" she asked in surprise. "I'm fabulous, darling."

She giggled and was spun in a few circles. Daniel walked up smiling the whole way just because she was smiling. He loved how her skirt twirled with her.

Max loosened his grip on her hand and let her go. She spun once and was met with a hard body and an arm around her waist. She looked up in surprise at the masked person who caught her.

Max was about to walk up to them when Abbey grabbed him back.

Betty was looking at the masked man frozen in place, feeling like her heart was stuck in her throat.

Daniel just smiled taking her hand and started dancing with her never removing his eyes from hers. Betty felt butterflies everywhere. She felt that pull to him like a magnet. She knew she was crazy thinking she was dancing with Daniel. There was no way; it was probably just a figment of her imagination like before. Sure he was wearing a mask that covered most of his face, but she knew those eyes of his anywhere. She slowly moved her hand to his face. His eyes closed at her touch. _God, he felt so real. _

Daniel felt his skin tingle at her touch. He kissed her hand and then twirled her around so her back was pressed against his chest, his arms encircling her waist. Betty sunk into him a bit, his breath tickling her neck. His hand started to brush up her arm giving her all sorts of tingles and butterflies.

Claire walked up to Abbey and Max who were standing just a short distance away.

Abbey and Max smiled seeing her. "Think she knows it's him?" Abbey asked Claire. "No. She probably thinks she's imagining him."

"Is that the chap that didn't say bye to her?" Max asked curiously leaning close to Abbey. Abbey and Claire nodded.

He twirled her back around so she was facing him again, one arm hugging her waist against his body and his hand moving up to her face, tracing a finger along her jawline and down her neck to her collar all while looking into her eyes. She felt like she was under a spell. She couldn't escape his eyes. She moved her hands up along his chest, one hand coming up to his cheek again. She was about to touch the mask, but she stepped back and turned to leave. This was too real. He grabbed her hand stopping her from going anywhere "Betty..."

* * *

AN: EEPSS! :D


	8. Under Dracula's Spell

**Count Dracula's Tradition**

_Heyyy Thanks for your reviews! :D 3 Here is the next part! _

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 8:** **Under Dracula's spell**

Betty felt her heart stop. She turned around, her heart thumping wildly. As soon as her eyes were hit with his face, her eyes automatically began to blur. "D...Daniel?" she really didn't know how she was able to speak.

He smiled gripping her hand tighter. "Wha...what are you doing here?" she asked still not sure if she was imagining everything.

"It's tradition."

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"To spend Halloween with you"

She felt the tears threaten to form. "Daniel, wh...why are you here?" her voice betrayed her question.

He pulled her close, his grip around her waist tight, her body pressed up against him. She gasped in surprise looking at his eyes. He looked into her eyes. "I love you."

"Daniel..." she heard her own voice crack, her eyes getting full. He moved his hand through her hair fingering the pink scarf. She watched how his fingers played with the fabric. She felt her heart race like never before; and God, how close he was and how good he smelled was making her dizzy. "I know you don't hate me" he whispered as his hand made it to her cheek very softly; it was as if the rays of the sun were warmly touching her face. She felt like her breath was literally taken away, she slowly raised her eyes to see his tear-filled eyes.

"I don't love you" she said quietly her voice wavering, tears escaping. She lowered her gaze. He pulled the scarf out of her hair making her look up at him in surprise "Then what is this? Why are you wearing this if you don't?" he said loudly his emotions getting the better of him.

Her vision was clouded "I hate you."

He knew she didn't hate him. She had to love him as much as he loved her.

"No you don't" he said his voice cracking, his face inches from hers. She nodded, tears forming "yes, I do" her voice thick with tears. His grip around her waist tightened as his lips crashed into hers. He dreamt about kissing those gorgeous lips for years and finally he felt like he got his life back. He cupped her face wiping the tears that were sliding down her cheeks, his lips still on hers. As soon as his lips touched hers her arms came around him holding him closer than they already were. His lips took hers like they were always his and his only. She'd never been kissed so passionately before in all her life. She felt her heart burst and the flood of pain and love escaping the dam she had built to get over him. She knew that was impossible. She loved Daniel Meade so much it hurt. She hated him for that. His lips left hers and hovered close. "I hate you" she whispered her eyes looking into his. He kissed her cheek. "I hate you..." she sobbed into his chest. He held her close and kissed the top of her head. "I know."

"You didn't say goodbye to me. You...you didn't...say byee" she cried holding him tighter. He ran his hand through her hair, feeling his own eyes blur and his heart break at the sound of her voice. "I know...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you, Betty. I wanted you to go, but I couldn't say bye."

He wrapped both of his arms around her back holding her tight; she held him tighter.

"I wanted to talk to you, to come here, to say sorry. I was scared you didn't love me. I was scared you'd hate me. But I came here today, and I saw you. You're so beautiful. You're wearing the scarf. You don't hate me, Betty. Please forgive me." He said his voice cracking and tears welling up in his eyes.

She moved back a little to look at his face and brought her hand to his cheek wiping away the single tear that escaped his eye. "I do hate you." He shut his eyes trying to keep his tears back. He felt his heart break.

Her hand brushed his cheek. "I hate that I love you so much"

He smiled opening his eyes and looking at her eyes. She smiled, her eyes filling again. "Stupid" she said through her tears moving her hand around his waist and tugging him tight against her. "You're still an idiot." She said as she punched his chest.

He laughed "I know. Big idiot. Do you forgive me?" he asked holding out the scarf to her looking at her with the adorably infuriating puppy dog look of his. She looked contemplative but then smirked looking at him. "I don't really think I have a choice. I can't live without you, Mr. Dracula. You stole my heart being my Prince Charming all these years."

He smiled "turn for me."

She smiled and turned around. He folded the scarf putting it around her hair and tied it in the back. His hands combed through her hair so softly, Betty felt like she would faint is she moved. He moved her hair to the side his hand slowly moving down her arm as he traced a finger down the left side of her back. His palm opened and slowly went in front around her waist holding her close against him. Betty felt butterflies like crazy. She felt like she was going to faint from his touch. He placed a kiss on her shoulder "I love you, Esmerelda" he whispered against her skin which sent a shiver down her spine. His lips trailed light kisses on her shoulder, her neck and then her cheek. Betty had her eyes closed losing herself in his spell. He turned her around so she was facing him again.

He held her face in both of his hands and had his face close to hers "please don't hate me. I love you." He placed his forehead against hers. She looked into his eyes, her eyes getting misty. "Daniel, all I ever did was love you. I love you, too. I never hated you."

He smiled slightly and met her lips for a kiss, this time just savoring her beautiful lips that told him what he always knew but was too stupid to acknowledge. She hugged him close hoping he wouldn't vanish.

Abbey was holding Mrs. Meade's arm tightly. "Looks like things are going okay."

Claire smiled and nodded "thank God." Max and Jon were just as entranced by the pair feeling their own hearts race.

Betty pulled away and looked at him. "Congratulations Dracula." She said with a smirk.

"What?" he asked not knowing what she was talking about. "You have me completely under your spell. Was that your plan from the beginning?"

He grinned and took both of her hands in his "if anyone is under a spell it is me under yours Betty Suarez. Since the first moment you came into my life, YOU cast a spell on _me_, and I just realized what I should have realized a long time ago."

"What's that?" she asked looking at those mesmerizing spell-binding eyes of his. "I love you, Betty...I don't want you to ever think I don't. I'm never letting you get away." He pulled out a small black box from his pocket and her eyes immediately went wide. Abbey, Jon and Max all gasped in surprise; Claire had a big smile on her face.

"Oh my God, oh my God..." Betty mumbled, her eyes sparkling as he held the box. She looked at his eyes. He smiled that charming smile that she loved so much. "Betty, you're my best friend. There isn't any woman I would rather spend my life with."

Betty felt the tears slide down her cheeks. She had her hands clasped together up to her mouth.

"I love you. I really do. I know I'm stupid for how I acted and made you feel, but the only reason why I never said good bye to you is because I knew if I saw you I wouldn't be able to let you go. I wanted you to live your dream."

She smiled. He took her hand and got down on his knee. "My beautiful Esmerelda, will you please marry me, Betty?" He said holding the ring up to her. Abbey was jumping up and down excitedly. "Say yes, say yes" she chanted grabbing Claire's arm enthusiastically. Claire was laughing at her, tears forming in her eyes.

Betty looked at his eyes, God those beautiful blue eyes. She felt her heart race like the wind, and butterflies flutter all over. She nodded, the tears continuing to fall. She found she couldn't speak "mhmhm" she mumbled. He smiled bright placing the ring on her finger and stood up. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her and kissed him with everything in her. Her hands moved from around his neck to his face.

"yayyyy!" Abbey squealed in excitement and hugged Claire jumping up and down in excitement. Max and Jon were smiling so big.

Betty kissed him repeatedly not wanting this to ever end. Eventually, Daniel laughed into the kiss which made her laugh. "I love you, you stupid idiot!" she kissed him again.

Daniel laughed and held her face, looking into those sparkling chocolate brown eyes of hers. "Please don't ever leave me again, Betty. We're supposed to stick together. Always. If you go somewhere you have to take me, too. We're a package deal."

She giggled wrapping her arms around him. He smiled looking into her eyes. "I love you. And I forgot to tell you, but God, you look so beautiful." He kissed her lips, and held her face placing a sweet kiss on her forehead, her eyes, then her cheeks, and finally her sweet beautiful lips again. For the first time ever in her life Betty felt like the most beautiful woman in the world. She knew she would always feel that way with her Prince Charming.

* * *

AN: What do you guys think? Did he do it right? lol :P

I think I might have one or two more chapters.


	9. It's Just Nerves

**Count Dracula's Tradition**

_AN: Heyyy thanks for your reviews! :) I'm posting the next two chapters! :) I should get double reviews! lol ;P_

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 9: It's Just Nerves**

Abbey, Max, Jon, and Claire all came up to them, Abbey running and hugging her "Yayyy!" she hugged them both so tight they laughed. "Oh my gosh! You took my breath away!" she said making Betty and Daniel and everyone else laugh. Claire walked up to Daniel hugging him "good job" she said kissing his cheek. He smiled. Claire hugged Betty tightly.

"Come Betty, let me see that ring?" Max said putting an arm around her and holding her hand to get a better look. He looked at her "Gorgeous. Like you"

She smiled and hugged him "thanks Max" he moved back and kissed her cheek. "You better not break this darling's heart again!" he said protectively looking at Daniel.

Daniel took Betty's hand "I don't plan on it." She smiled feeling butterflies.

"Now, do you see why I wanted you to come to the party?" Abbey said her hand on her hip looking at Betty. Betty smiled and looked to Daniel feeling her eyes start to water. She nodded. He squeezed her hand.

"Now, let's leave them to catch up, shall we?" Claire said wanting to give them some time alone. Daniel silently thanked his mom.

Abbey took Betty's hand and pulled her aside for a minute. "Oh Betty, I'm so happy for you. Are you happy?" she asked a hand on her shoulder

Betty smiled "I think I'm still in shock." She said making Abbey laugh.

"I bet. I think he won't ever stop trying to make you happy, though." She said taking a glance at Daniel who was stealing glances at Betty as Max and Jon congratulated him. He had such an admiring look in his eyes, it was terribly sweet. Betty felt butterflies and nodded hugging Abbey. "Thanks Abbey"

"For what silly?"

"For being such a good friend to me" Abbey moved back bringing her hands to her face. "You're such a sweetheart; it's difficult not to want to keep you smiling, Betty."

Betty smiled despite her forming tears. "Did you see him? He's charming. Make him see how stupid he was for making you feel so bad."

Betty laughed stealing a glance at Daniel who looked away just as she looked in his direction. She smiled. Abbey rubbed her back. "I'll see you later, Betty. Jon asked me to dinner tomorrow night! Yippee!" she said happily making Betty laugh. Abbey went over to Daniel. "Hey" she came up punching his arm.

"Hi" he laughed. "You did it right!" she said with a grin. He smiled "Thanks. Thanks for helping me get Betty here."

"I couldn't stand seeing her so upset. You take care of her. I know you will" she said with a smile. He nodded looking over to Betty. Everyone else went their separate ways leaving Daniel and Betty to themselves. He walked up to her "hello" he said bouncing on his heels playfully.

She laughed "hi"

"Wanna go outside?" he said pointing with his elbow to the outside area of the building. "Sure" she nodded taking a deep breath and walking with him.

They sat on a white bench surrounded by tons of flowers and close to the fountain. They both looked ahead, Betty fidgeting with the scarf around her waist nervously. Daniel kept playing with the edge of his cape. They sat for a few minutes in awkward silence not knowing how to act with each other.

Betty glanced at him still wondering how this was all real. She looked back to her hand at the ring that adorned her finger. She'd never seen such a beautiful ring. It was a 3 carat round cut diamond, with daisy filigree on the platinum band and two small diamonds on each side. It was so pretty. She was now engaged to her best friend and former boss, yet she had no clue what to do. She felt like a teenage girl on her first date with a cute boy not knowing what to do or how to act.

She looked at him again thinking he look so absolutely charming in his costume. She really wanted to kiss him again. Technically she could since they were engaged, but God she felt her heart race just at the thought. She was engaged to Daniel Meade, her former boss, best friend, now fiancé. She felt like her head would spin.

Daniel glanced at Betty wondering what she was thinking. He felt like such an idiot. He didn't know why all the sudden he couldn't speak. He was now engaged to Betty, his best friend, and he was acting like they were meeting for the first time. He knew with everything in him that he loved her, yet he was unsure of how to be with her. It was a lot different now, they weren't boss and assistant anymore then went to being friends and now...they were more than that. He really wanted to kiss her again. Daniel sighed not knowing why he couldn't speak.

Betty was looking down at her dress playing with the scarf again. She glanced at him and back down. "You really love me?" she asked quietly.

Daniel smiled and looked at her. She looked at him "yes Betty, I love you very much!"

She smiled, but then looked back down. "Then why did you take so long?" she asked in confusion wondering why it took him six months to come here and tell her that. He sighed "I was scared" he said simply.

She looked at him attentively. "I did love you, do love you, but I thought if I told you and you didn't love me. Well, I wouldn't know what to do after that. I woke up every day wanting to tell you, but then that doubt would creep up and I would get scared all over again."

Betty looked at him for a minute and took his hand. He looked at their hands. "I wish you talked to me. This was the worst six months of my life"

"Me too. I'm sorry, Betty. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She squeezed his hand feeling her eyes water. After a minute he shifted nervously. "So..."

She looked at him "So?"

"we're uh...we're engaged now." He stated gulping somewhat nervously. She smirked looking at him "ya"

He smiled. "I feel like I'm on my first date ever with a girl."

She giggled. "I felt the same way. Which is funny, because I mean, we already kissed"

He smirked "ya, you're such a great kisser" he said making her blush. Seeing her sweet face and her rosy cheeks made his heart soar. He pulled her close to him making her jump a little in surprise. "God I missed you so much, Betty. I love you" he hugged her tight.

She hugged him just as tight. "I missed you, too, Daniel." she felt the tears well up again. "I felt like a part of me was slowly dying without you."

He held her close "me too" he said his voice cracking. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you" she said moving back a little and kissing his cheek. He smiled moving the hair back from her face.

* * *

AN: :D the next is cuteee! :D


	10. A Little Late for a Date

**Count Dracula's Tradition**

_AN: This chapter is the longest so far! Enjoy! :) _

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Little Late for a Date**

"So, what do you say I take you on a date?" he asked holding her close.

She blushed "You wanna go on a date with me?" she asked with a shine in her eyes.

He smiled "ya, I mean I know we're already engaged and I want to marry you, but don't you think it would be a good idea if we go on a date?"

Hearing Daniel Meade say he wanted to marry her was completely surreal. She still couldn't quite grasp her head around it, but she certainly wasn't complaining. She smiled feeling butterflies and nodded "Yes"

"Alright" he jumped up and grabbed her hand pulling her up to him. "Shall we go?"

She looked surprised "now?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, for one thing I'm not sure anything's open this late."

"Hmm..." he looked away in thought for a moment. Betty smiled admiring his face. She realized he never looked better. His eyes were sparkling, that smile of his, just that handsome face of his set her heart racing. He looked at her with a smirk. "What?" she asked curiously.

"I like how you're looking at me."

Her eyes went wide "like what?"

He smiled "like you're seeing me for the first time." She looked at his eyes and smiled. "ya"

He wrapped his arms around her. "I have an idea. Do you trust me?"

"I know I shouldn't...but yes, I do."

He laughed taking her hand. In about 10 minutes they were walking into a luxurious hotel. He sat her down in the lobby "I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

She smiled "ok" He took her hand and kissed it sweetly. Betty sat there for a while anxiously wondering what he was planning. Her heart was still racing. She couldn't quite get it to relax ever since she saw him. She still wasn't sure if she was dreaming up this whole thing. Daniel Meade was in love with her and wanted to marry her. She probably would have fainted if it wasn't for him coming up to her looking so damn hot in his costume. Just having Daniel Meade look at her like he looked at all those models he went after combined with love and admiration made her insides turn to jello.

"Hey" he said taking a seat next to her. "Hey" she responded looking at those eyes. "Ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously. "It's a surprise, but I think you'll like it."

She smiled "ok" he stood up holding his hand out for her. She took it and he pulled her up close to him and kissed her cheek. Betty felt butterflies. She didn't really think they would ever stop.

"What's all that?" she asked finally noticing him holding a big brown bag that had the hotel's name printed across the front.

He smiled "Something I know you love."

She looked at his eyes and felt her heart melt.

In a little while they were walking through the park. He let go of her hand stopping by this huge oak tree. Daniel put the bag on the ground and pulled out a blanket. She smiled watching him. He then took out three candles all different heights and colors placing them in the center and then lighting them with a lighter. She couldn't help but think he was so cute. After another minute he took out two rectangular metal containers and another smaller one. He stood back up and held his hand out. She took it and he sat on one side and sitting across from her. She got up and sat next to him. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Now, behold!" he said trying to be funny. He opened one container and revealed Thai noodles. "Oo" her eyes lit up. "I love Thai food"

He smiled and reached for the other one opening it to reveal even more food. "Wow, it looks amazing."

"I got the chef to make it specially for you."

She looked at him taking his hand in hers. "That's really sweet. Thanks Daniel. This is so romantic. Aren't you one to come up with bright ideas, even though you're such a big dummy some times."

He laughed "I know. Tell me about it."

She hit his shoulder lightly. She stared at him for a minute. "What?" he said with a laugh. "You know, if you just came here as my friend, I would still have forgiven you." She said looking into his eyes. "I know."

She smiled. "I'm happy that you came loving me." He smiled and placed a hand on her face. "Betty, I loved you before you even left, but when you told me you were leaving, I couldn't take that away from you. I know you probably hated me for a while and I don't blame you, but I really just did it because I couldn't bare the thought of taking your dream away."

Betty smiled through her teary eyes and leaned closer to him. "Thank you, Daniel. That's incredibly sweet of you" she slapped his arm. "Hey what?" he said in surprise. "That was sweet, but incredibly STUPID!"

He looked at her confused. "If you love someone you're supposed to tell them, not let them think you hate them for six months! You didn't even talk to me once! You wanted me to live my dream, but without you, my dream was full of tears and heartache." She said unable to contain her tears and frustration of the past six months.

He looked at her taking her hand in his, his eyes stinging. "I'm really sorry, Betty. If I could go back and change the way I acted I would. I'm really sorry. I know I probably can't do anything to apologize good enough. I never meant to hurt you." He let go of her hand and dropped his face in his palms. Betty's tears slipped down her face. She leaned closer and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, too" she cried hugging him tighter. "What are _you_ sorry for?" he asked his voice thick with tears.

"I should have told you I loved you, too" she said crying. He turned into her more and wrapped his arms around. Daniel laughed through his tears. "I love you, Betty."

"I love you, too, Daniel." She hugged him even closer. They held onto each other for a few minutes. "What do you say we eat a little, I haven't eaten anything for a good 23 hours"

"Really?" she asked in surprise. "I couldn't. Every time I thought about you, my heart would race and I would feel butterflies."

Betty placed her hand on his face. "You're insane, Daniel" she said with a laugh making him laugh.

"Don't even remind me."

"Oh, I will remind you." She kissed his cheek. He smiled looking at her. "I can deal with you reminding me like that." He said making her giggle.

They lied down on the grass, facing each other so they could look at each other. Betty was leaning on her forearms and lifted her right arm under her face. As they ate Betty smiled barely looking away from his eyes. "This is the best date I've ever been on" she said with a shine in her eyes.

"Really?" he asked looking up with a sparkle in his eyes.

"No, I'm lying" she teased him which made him look at her sadly. She laughed "I'm kidding you silly head! Best date ever! Especially since it's with you"

He smiled "Good"

"Actually, come to think of it the best dates I've had have been with you."

"What dates?" he asked confused. "You remember that night after the whole Sofia thing. That sort of felt like a date, even though we were just friends; and we've hung out a lot, gone to dinners, went to movies, those were sort of like dates, only we were friends."

He smiled "that's about right. Darn, I should have just kissed you on one of those dates."

She giggled. He smiled at her. "I love seeing your eyes, Betty. You're so gorgeous."

She blushed and looked down. He lifted her face to see her. She felt the air get sucked out of her from his gaze. "I love you"

She looked at his eyes and felt her heart melt all over again. "I love...this thai food" she said jokingly taking a bite of the noodles. He shook his head. "Tease!"

"Hey, this is payback. You think I'm going to make it easy for you, mister? I have to make you work!"

He laughed. "Understandable. I have to disagree though."

She looked at him interested in what he was going to come back with. "You already agreed to my proposal, so you didn't really make me work all that hard."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really"

"I could just as easily take it back!"

"No you can't"

"Why not?"

"Because, you can't live without me, and I can't live without you, so we're stuck no matter what!" he said. She laughed dropping her head in her hands laughing. She looked up. "Okay, you win!"

"Of course I win, I have you."

She looked at his eyes losing her breath again. She leaned close to him. "You know if you keep being so sweet, I'm going to forget how to breathe." She said with a smirk. He laughed. "Don't worry, I'll kiss you and then you'll remember."

She giggled. "uh-huh"

He laughed and they continued eating. They were eating the noodles when they realized both of them had one end in their mouths. They looked in each other's eyes and leaned closer. Just as they got a few inches from each other the noodle snapped. They both laughed, Betty giggling like crazy.

Daniel laughed watching her. He could just be in love with her laugh alone, it was so perfect. She finally was able to breathe again after all that laughing. "Gosh, I haven't laughed like that in such a long time" she said taking another breath. Daniel smiled. "Me too"

Betty looked at his eyes smiling. She leaned close "can I tell you something?" she whispered. He leaned close looking at her eyes "anything"

"I...love..." she smiled big "YOU!" He leaned completely forward and kissed her bringing a hand to her face. Betty never felt anything better than having Daniel kiss her. She moved back breathless "Daniel, I'm a little full; maybe we could save the rest of the food for later."

He nodded "okay. I have some dessert"

"Are you the dessert?" she asked with a wink not even surprised by her boldness. Daniel smirked and looked at her "I could be"

"That would be a nice dessert..."

"I think you will be nicer" he said back. "Maybe together we'll be even nicer" she said keeping her gaze on him. "Are you coming on to me?" he asked with a grin. She shook her head "No, why would you think that?"

"That's too bad. I would have been really sweet." He said with a flirtatious smirk. "That_ is_ too bad, sounds _de_licious!" she said with a big smile, trying really hard not to laugh at herself. He sat up completely. She looked at him in surprised. "Okay, I think I need a walk. Geez, woman, you got me so hot" he stood up.

She giggled looking up at him. "You're so crazy, Daniel. Sit back down here!" she ordered sitting up now. "I want my dessert!" she said unable to stop teasing him. He ran a hand through his hair taking a deep breath. He smiled looking down at her, the candles creating this dim glow across her face, that costume hugging her body in all the right places and her hair blowing just slightly to the side of her, she looked absolutely scrumptious. "God, Betty, if I sit back down there, you're going to make me do some very naughty things to you." He said warningly. She smirked looking up at him. "Maybe I want you to"

His eyes got big in surprise "You do?"

She laughed "well, not right this second, but eventually." She smiled biting her lip. He dropped his head letting out a breath. "You're torturing me right now, you know that?"

She smiled "yep!"

He got back down and came really close to her making her lean back which he ended up leaning over her. There was a battle with their eyes. She gulped from his closeness. "You want your dessert?" he whispered close, his breath hitting her cheek causing her to feel tingles. She nodded unable to look away from him. "mhm"

He smiled reaching for the dessert plate "you sure?" he whispered his lips getting closer. A sigh escaped her and she almost couldn't believe it was hers. He smirked "okayy" he said bringing his lips right in front of hers. Betty closed her eyes and he laughed bringing the dessert in front of her. "Here you go!" he said with a chuckle. She opened her eyes seeing the dessert and not him kissing her "I hate you" she said with a smirk.

"Nah, you love me!" he said with a charming smile. She looked at the dessert to see chocolate cake with strawberry syrup and chocolate glaze. "It does look good"

"Of course I do!" he said teasingly. "Shut-up!" she smacked his shoulder playfully. They ate the yummy cake, Daniel really enjoying her yummy noises which were driving him just a bit mad at the moment. "God, Betty, please stop!" he said unable to take it anymore.

She looked at him strangely. "Stop what?"

"Stop making those noises when you eat! I feel like I'm on fire."

She laughed looking at him. "Are you turned on by me eating?" she asked in slight shock. He looked at her with his eyebrow raised "yes, woman! You're so freaking sexy. Mm Daniel...yum... are you trying to torture me?" he said making her laugh like crazy "Oh Daniel, you're too funny!" she laughed. He sighed in frustration.

He leaned close to her, his face inches from hers making her stop her laughing "you're torturing me now, but wait till I... 'do naughty stuff' to you, I'm really going to let you have it."

If Betty didn't know what a heart-attack felt like she would think she was having one now. She smiled despite her racing heart "I can't wait" she said her voice lowering a bit so it was 'seductive' wanting to tease him even more which worked because a groan escaped his throat. "God Betty, I can't stand you right now!" he said.

She giggled and grabbed his face kissing him. "I love you, Daniel. You've never been more adorable and sexy to me!" she said kissing him a few times all while giggling. He laughed holding her close. "You're mean!" he said kissing her cheek. He kissed her lips again able to taste the strawberry sweetness. He started sucking her lips teasingly. Betty felt like she was going to explode. Was Daniel actually sucking and licking her lips. If she was to die right now, she would be okay with that. She giggled at this whole situation. Never in a million years would she think this would happen.

He stopped, whatever it is that he was doing and looked at her "What? Are you laughing at me?" he asked. "No, it's just...I can't believe this is happening."

"What?" he asked in confusion. "You! And Me! Like this! It's totally insane!"

"Not to me. It feels completely sane!" he said making her smile. He took her hand and pulled her up. "Come on. I wanna take you somewhere."

She smiled and nodded "alright"

"Let me just clean this up and we can go" he started getting everything and putting it back in the bag. Betty got down on her knees blowing out the candles. Daniel watched her as she leaned across blowing them out. She looked up seeing him watching her "what? Why are you staring at me?" she asked slightly unnerved by how intently he was watching her.

"I don't think you have any idea how beautiful and sexy you look."

She looked at him still surprised that he was telling her she looked sexy. He smiled "It's probably weird for me saying that to you right?" he asked knowing what she was thinking. She nodded blushing.

"You're an incredibly gorgeous woman, Betty. I'm going to make sure you know that." She felt her cheeks warm up. "Is that okay?" he asked not wanting to make her feel strange. She nodded speechless. They continued packing up everything, and just as Betty was picking up the blanket, their hands touched and she felt a spark of electricity. She smiled stealing a glance at him. She finished folding the blanket somewhat slowly. When she put it in the bag she looked at him and smiled. "I love you"

He looked at her and shot her a charming smile. She held his face and kissed him. He placed his hand around her waist and his other up to her face and through her hair. He hugged her as he pulled her up off the ground. He picked up the bag of stuff in one hand and took her hand in the other and started running. She laughed "where are we going?"

"You'll like it!" he said tightening his grip on her hand. She felt butterflies everywhere. They ran all the way down the London Bridge stopping somewhere towards the middle. They were both out of breath. "I...can't...breathe" Betty said out of breath clutching her side trying to regain her breath. "did we...really have to...run all the way...here?" she stood up leaning against the rail. Daniel laughed coming up next to her and putting an arm around her. "It's more exhilarating that way." He said also out of breath.

She looked at him taking another deep breath. "I'm dying" she said dramatically. He laughed and kissed her cheek. "You're not dying."

After a minute of them catching their breaths, Daniel looked at her. "Can I have your ring back?"

She looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Just give it to me."

"I don't want to" she said pouting holding her hand to her chest. He laughed "Betty...trust me" he held his hand out. She pouted and took it off taking really long to do so and reluctantly placed it in his palm. He laughed and took her hand kissing it. He got down on his knee looking up at her with a smile. She looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Betty, will you marry me?"

"I thought I already said yes" she responded with a smirk.

"No" he stood up and pulled her to him so her waist was pressed up against him. "I believe you responded mhm"

She laughed. "So, will you marry me?" he asked looking at her eyes.

"What do you think?"

"I'm asking you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?" he held his lips by her cheek. Having Daniel so close took her breath away; his intoxicating scent didn't help either.

"Yes" she whispered back breathlessly. "Promise?" he said against her lips. "Yes" she responded even quieter. He took her hand and slipped the ring back on. He moved his hand back to her waist and looked at her eyes again, his lips never moving farther away.

"I love you, do you love me?" he asked keeping his lips next to hers, his breath teasing her lips. "Yes" she whispered again looking at his lips.

"Are you sure?" he ran his finger up her arm and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes" she said feeling butterflies through her body.

"Promise?" he looked into her eyes holding her face.

"Yes! I'll marry you! I love you!" she finally kissed him taking those amazing lips that spoke nothing but sweetness. He held her tight and spun her around while kissing her. She giggled into the kiss hugging him tighter. He landed her back down and hugged her close kissing her passionately.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it! Do you guys want another chapter. Maybe I'll write one more somewhat as a summary :D


	11. Could Get Used to This

**Count Dracula's Tradition**

_AN: Thanks for your reviews and likes and stuff! :D I think this will be the last chapter, but that is really up to you guys. I thought this was a nice way to end it, but again, you let me know! :) _

_Thanks for reading!_

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Could Get Used to This**

Daniel and Betty hung out at the bridge for about an hour just enjoying each other's company and catching up with each other.

Daniel felt like he had the whole world right by his side and now that he had it he was never going to let it slip away. He was amazed at the turn this day had taken. He went from being extremely upset and depressed to happy beyond belief in a matter of hours, well if he was really honest it was 6 months, 4 days and 28 hours since Betty left for London and he finally 'got some cajones' and came here.

Daniel smiled looking to their entwined hands, getting sight of the ring on Betty's finger. He was shocked and ecstatic that he was now engaged to his best friend and undoubtedly the most special person that could ever come into his life. He tightened his hold on her hand. Betty smiled and looked up at him as they walked to her flat.

He smiled "hi"

She giggled "hi"

"Did I tell you how happy I am to see you?"

"Yes, I think this would make it the 18th time" she replied with another giggle.

He laughed "I can't help it. I feel like I just went to the moon and touched a star" he said making her laugh. "Wow, so you're comparing me to the moon and a star?" she asked flattered. "No way, you're way better, that's just the best I could think of"

Betty smiled squeezing his hand "Thanks, that's sweet."

"No, you're sweet" he said realizing just how cheesy that sounded they both burst into laughter. "Ya, let's NOT be one of those couples that get too gushy." Betty said letting out another giggle.

Daniel laughed. "I can't help it, you make me feel that way" he said realizing he sounded so pathetic. Betty shook her head "I can't believe it. Daniel Meade has this insanely gushy side?"

"No, only with you, Betty"

She smiled looking at his eyes. He smiled and moved her hand up for a kiss. "I love you"

"I love you, too" she said with a bright smile. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that" she said feeling tingles where his lips touched her hand. "Good, because I'm going to say it a LOT!" he said with a smirk. "Fair warning" he added.

"Its way better hearing that than 'missed you much'" she said not realizing she said that. Daniel burst into laughter. "Isn't that what Hartley kept saying to you every time he saw you?" he laughed again.  
Betty poked his arm "Yes, it was sort of cute at first, but he even sent me a card with his voice recorded saying that. It was kind of creepy and REALLY ANNOYING!" she said with a snicker.

"That guy was a dweeb. You were way too good for him. Actually, all of your boyfriends were idiots."

Betty smirked. "So, my previous boyfriends' were all dweebs?" she asked amused.

"Um yes, have you seen them?" he said teasingly. "Hey! That's mean, Daniel. Are you saying I have bad taste in men?" she said slightly offended.

"Actually, yes, I am, Betty. All those guys were complete jerks to you. They broke your heart way too many times."

"So, what about you?"

"I don't deserve you either, but since you're my girlfriend/fiancé now, I will treat you nothing less than like a princess"

Betty smiled looking up at him. He looked at her with such a charming smile; she stopped and wrapped her arms around him. "You're so sweet. I know you will treat me nicely. I never expect less from you, Daniel. You're right though. I can't say I had great judgment when it came to my boyfriends, but I think I made a really good choice in my future husband." She said feeling her eyes water.

Daniel smiled placing his hands to her face and met her lips for a kiss. After a minute or two of kissing, they got to her building. "Come on up and let me show you my flat" she said with a sparkle in her eyes. Daniel smiled "great. I'd love to."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the steps excitedly. When they got to her door, she put the key in and pushed the door open "Ta-da!" she said happily. Daniel laughed and walked in, Betty flicking the light on as they stepped in. "hey nice! This is way nicer than the crap one you had in Manhattan."

"I know!" she said cheerfully. He laughed taking a look around. It was spacious, had a balcony where she could see the bridge from, two rooms, an office, and a decent bathroom with a door that wasn't in the middle of the apartment, and a decent size kitchen. When he walked into Betty's room he smiled noticing the purple walls and the butterfly covers of her bed. "So you" he said looking at her. She smiled blushing.

"The guest room is kind of full of boxes. I just got around to fixing it up and finally got around to buying a bed and sheets and covers and all that."

He nodded in understanding. Betty followed Daniel to the door wonderingly. "Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Night Betty" he kissed her cheek and was about to walk away, when she grabbed his cape pulling him back. "What? Why? I mean, uh...it's really late, why don't you just stay tonight?"

Daniel smiled. "Are you inviting me to spend the night?" he said wanting to tease her. She rolled her eyes. "On the couch!"

"Oh darn, already got the couch on the first day as your fiancé?"

Betty giggled "Shut-up Daniel! You're silly!"

She pulled him back inside closing the door. "I'll be right back" she quickly went into the guest room and grabbed a cover and a couple of pillows. As she came out of the room, he laughed seeing how the covers were practically covering _her_, and was struggling to keep the pillows in her hand. He quickly came over helping her and laughing.

"You're so cute, Betty." he laughed and started to fix the couch. "Don't make fun of me!" she threw a pillow at him. "Hey!" he screamed throwing the pillow back at her. She giggled and came over smacking him with it. He grabbed her and they fell back on the couch, with her on top of him.

"I hope you don't make a habit of being sent to sleep on the couch?" she said warningly. He smiled wrapping his arms around her "no, not really. I much rather sleep with you than a pillow."

She smiled "Good, because...that sounds nice" she said blushing. Daniel smiled and kissed her "I think it sounds nice, too. Can't wait till you're my wife"

Betty smiled feeling butterflies everywhere. She moved on top of him more. "Wow, Daniel, you're going to be my husband."

He nodded with a grin. "I think you'll make a great husband." She said looking into his eyes.

"I plan on it. I have to make sure you get the best."

She smiled and leaned into him and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. She moved back looking at those eyes that she would hopefully wake up to every morning "I love you."

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that to me" he said placing his hand to her cheek. "Good, because I'm going to say it, a LOT!" she said with a grin.

"Fine with me" he moved the hair behind her ear and placed his hand at the edge of her face. "You're so beautiful, Betty. I'm so proud of how far you've come since I met you. You've definitely grown into a very gorgeous, confident and smart woman."

Betty smiled feeling a tear trickle down her cheek. "I'm really proud of you, too, Daniel. You've grown from a jerky, selfish womanizer, to the sweetest smartest most wonderful man I know."

"I'm glad you think so. You're the reason why I did grow up. If it wasn't for you I'd probably still be that guy."

"I don't think so. You've always had this guy in there; I think you just had to believe in yourself."

Daniel placed his other hand to her face now "I'm glad my dad hired you."

"Me too" she said "even if he only did it so you wouldn't be tempted to sleep with me." They both laughed. "Well, that is definitely going to change soon." He said with a grin. She blushed feeling her heart race at the thought.

"You sure you won't get bored of me?" she asked in slight worry.

"No way, Betty. You're the one person I would never ever get bored of. We were boss and assistant and friends for years without so much as doing anything more than hug and we still had this incredible bond, imagine if we...well, you know, how much more amazing our bond will be." He said trying hard not to think about that now with her on top of him.

"You really think that?" she asked.

"Absolutely. I'm trying really hard not to doing anything to prove that to you now, but I don't doubt we will be great together." He said feeling his own face flush. Betty blushed herself. Their eyes were locked on each other's and suddenly the heat between them escalated to an unnerving high.

"ehhm so, uh..." Daniel shifted beneath her thinking it was a really good idea for her to get off him now.

"Oh, right, I'll uh let you get to sleep. You're probably exhausted." Betty said scrambling off him somewhat nervously. Daniel sat up and pulled her back down next to him. She looked at his eyes in surprise, her heart started racing again. "Good night" he said with a smile and kissed her cheek.

Betty smiled and hugged him "good night, Daniel. You're so sweet" she whispered quietly feeling butterflies.

They both pulled apart, Betty reluctantly got up knowing that she shouldn't rush anything with Daniel, but for goodness sake they were engaged now. They wouldn't really be rushing any more than they already were. She knew the man for four years. She walked to her room convincing herself that they needed to wait it out for a little while. Betty looked back at him, seeing him there and looking down at the ring on her finger she knew he wasn't going anywhere. She switched the light off and went into her room.

It had been two hours since Betty lied down on her bed, and yet she still wasn't asleep. She was still in her costume unable to get herself to sleep. A lot of it had to do with Daniel being in her flat sleeping on her couch.

She got up and walked out of her room quietly.

She looked at him on the couch looking so cute since he was sleeping in his costume. She saw the cape and mask on the table next to him.

She moved on the couch under the cover lying next to him pulling his arm around her and hugged him close.

Daniel started to open his eyes sleepily. As he struggled to open his eyes, Betty felt her insides melt seeing how cute he looked when he was sleepy. Daniel finally opened his eyes and when he saw her he smiled. "Hey..." he said in that raspy voice of his.

"Hey"

"I could get used to this" he whispered and planted a small kiss on her nose. She giggled. He held her closer losing the battle of trying to keep his eyes open. "Love you, Betty" he mumbled.

"I love you, Daniel" she said quietly and kissed his cheek snuggling into him more. She could definitely get used to this, too. She was looking forward to whatever adventures she would have with Daniel now.

* * *

AN :D Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
